


By the lake.

by MCCisLove, SparkyLulu



Series: The Feels Mansion [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Camping, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove/pseuds/MCCisLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: You had come to the Mansion with the intention of getting to know the ghouls better. You had never expected to become so close to Water. This is a night spent camping by the lake in which bonds are strengthened and fears overcome.





	By the lake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MCCisLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove/gifts).



> Hey folks! ♥
> 
> This is the first of a series of one-shots that I am working on at the moment that take place inside the [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872259/chapters/34436486) universe and are written based off of a Role Play called **The Feels Mansion.** These are written following the RP storyline but changed to fit the fanfic format. Hope you can find enjoyment in them!
> 
> Thanks to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos) for beta-reading this! ♥

A couple of months ago, you had decided to surprise Water by arriving at the Mansion with a backpack full of treats and a bag of camping supplies. The ghoul had become excited at the idea for, as much as he enjoyed the outdoors, he had never been camping in all his life. It had surprised you at the time but you had taken the opportunity to show him one of your favorite past-times… One that you hadn't indulged in a really long time.

You had picked up a spot near the lake in the woods that surrounded the mansion. The place was secluded enough that you wouldn't be disturbed by man or demon while also allowing you to enjoy the lake's rocky and piney landscape. While being so close to the shore didn't exactly fill you with enthusiasm, Water was ecstatic to be able to spend time in the lake while being near you.

You had told him of your fear of water and he had accepted it without a single question, never pushing you even though you knew how much he adored his element; and you had felt safe, safe enough to tell him that afternoon that you would go with him. Water had been unsure at first, not wanting to risk your safety because he knew how much he could lose himself in the deep. You had reassured him, answering to his every doubt with a confidence you didn't really understand where was coming from. In the end, he had agreed… and that had led to one of the most wonderful evenings of your life.

Water had led you down the lake, slowly, resisting the lake's call to dive inside and forget everything else. He had made sure to stay as close to you as possible without restricting your movements, taking the brunt of the lake first guiding you around and warning you for what you may encounter ahead. He had stopped when the water had reached up to your chest, allowing you to accustom to the foreign feeling. For the first time in your life, you felt the need to get deeper inside the water instead of bolting as far as you could from it and you communicated your feelings to your ghoul, letting him know you were ready to proceed.

As the water got deeper, he positioned himself so that he would be floating laid back with his body aligned in such a way he could turn into a lifeboat the moment you needed him to. You felt safe enough to allow your hands to roam around you instead of just clinging to his ghoulish frame. His ghoul body was made to be underwater and yours wasn't; however, not a moment passed without him letting you know he was there and that he wouldn't leave you alone, not even when his heart ached to swim freely.

That warm Spring night, you had overcome fear to become part of your lover's world out of your own accord.

Now, in the Summer heat, you found yourself in the lake once more but, this time, confident enough to stand in there on your own and watch as Water's ghoul form swam and pirouetted around to impress you… Not that he had to but it amused you how happy it appeared to make him. His blue scaled-covered body would swim swiftly around you, gaining enough momentum from time to time to jump and flip in the air only to come down with a resounding splash that would leave you giggling like a little kid and your hair splattered on your face.

Water's head popped up from the lake in front of you, looking much like a curious frog taking a peek from inside a pond, his orange eyes looking at you with amusement and a hint of mischief.

"What is it, Water?" you asked him.

The corner of his eyes wrinkled just a bit in which you knew was a hidden smile. You looked at him questioningly, curious about what could be brewing in his mind.

His head finally popped up a bit more so that he could speak. "Moonlight and water suit you."

You were aware of the blush that crept over you covering your face and your exposed neck but that didn't stop you from smiling your widest almost-toothless grin. "Not as well as it suits you, my love."

He swam the short distance towards you, making sure you could see him so you wouldn't panic when he wrapped himself around you, pulling your naked form close to his own. You could feel the scales on his body, slick against your skin, barely moving with the water's natural flow. His lips found the crook of your neck, his sharp needle-like teeth barely nibbling on you and making your body ablaze even inside the cool lake.

His webbed hands caressed your back leaving humid trails that evaporated shortly after because of your raised body heat. Your own hands found their home on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, placing a kiss on his blue cheek. A familiar rumble made it's presence known inside his chest and was echoed in yours, telling you how content he was to be sharing that moment with you.

Water's hot breath tingled your ear when he leaned in to speak to you. "You know, love… Something has caught my attention."

You tried to look at him but the way you were tangled together didn't allow you to. You were confused, though, because Water usually didn't mention it when his attention was fixed upon anything, him simply getting lost and far away from reality being the norm. "What is it?"

"I saw you."

Your fingertips dug deeper into Water's skin, your body reacting on instinct alone to try and convey that what his words made you feel, your eyes closing and your body melting on him. Moments like that were the ones that made you realize how deep you had fallen for him.

You didn't have much time to think, though, for soon Water had coaxed you into a kiss. You moaned into his mouth, granting his forked tongue access to roam as pleased. Your hands started exploring the ghoul's back, his scales giving you the slightest of scrapes to your palms, the tingling expanding to the rest of your body.

"Say, love, shall we go to the tent?" Water purred in your ear.

It was all you needed to hear.

You agreed, practically dragging him out of the lake, your eagerness amusing him and making him chuckle behind you. In what felt like no time, he had matched your pace and was leading you into the tent, mindlessly throwing a fluffy towel over the inflatable mattress to avoid wetting it… Your side, at least.

You soon found yourself with your back on the towel and your ghoul towering over you, his orange eyes as liquid flames as he looked at you, lust and love mixing together and coming out from his eyes in waves. His smirk was that of someone who knew what was about to happen and was determined to make sure the both of you enjoyed it. If you had averted your eyes from his gaze, you probably would have seen the rise and fall of his toned light blue chest or the flexing of his thighs.

Water lowered himself to kiss you hungrily and sloppily, his wet body pressing to yours, your raising body heat evaporating the wetness from your skin. His right hand found its home on the back of your head, his fingers brushing your wet hair as much as they could. His right hand traveled down your chest and sides, finally cupping your butt making you moan into the kiss. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the minute, your body already aching for an even more intimate touch.

Your hands traveled from the mattress to his body, touching his back, his sides… A squeeze to his ass made him growl and part the kiss so that he could go and assault the pulse at your neck. His hips were already moving against your loins, generating much-needed friction. His erection wasn't out yet but you could hear him hissing with every grind.

Your voice was but a whisper when you told him, "I want you, so badly. I _need_ you, like oxygen, in every way."

His chest rumbled, he shivered under your touch at the sound of your voice. You knew how much he needed you too. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, my love, I'm ready."

"Okay", he replied smiling lovingly as he caressed your cheek. He untangled himself from you as he went to search the backpack for the lube and a condom, dampening everything in the process. It didn't matter, the morning sun would do the job eventually.

He crawled over the mattress, kissing a wet trail from your knees to your thighs as he moved closer to you. He took the bottle of lube and coated his fingers before rubbing your entrance. His motions were slow at first, half teasing you, half letting you get used to the chilling lube. He probed inside as much as his webbed hands would allow, careful not to hurt you with his short claws.

He let his member out next, the pocket of his nether regions opening to let his erection out. He hissed in relief once he was freed from the restrains of his body. He proceeded to put the condom on, careful not to tear it with his claws, and you seized your chance. You took the bottle of lube and coated your fingers, your hand quickly traveling to his erection. The sound that escaped him could only be described as a mixture between a mewl and a purr. You worked on his member and watched as his eyes shifted color, from the orange to the deepest blue, to bright aquamarine.

Your strokes continued until a webbed hand grabbed yours signaling you to stop. His breathing was ragged and you could see he was trying hard not to jump on you mercilessly, his gaze clouded with lust. Water grabbed the lube and quickly coated both of you again before rearranging himself between your legs. You spread yourself wider making room for him as he took his position on top of you.

"Are you ready, love?" His voice was deep and hoarse, probably closer to ghoulish than human.

"Yes, Water... I need you", you managed to reply.

Slowly, he penetrated you; his member sliding inch by inch, making you gasp as you accustomed to his size. Your hands turned to roam all over his body, grasping whatever scale or fin you could find in your way as he thrusted in you. You heard those peculiar sounds coming from him again, intense pleasure coursing through your body and pooling in your abdomen and your loins.

"Oh my, Water, fuck, I'm so close…"

Water reached for your right hand to place it on his chest as he placed his own on yours, his left hand supporting him by your side. "Feel my heart, love? It's beating for you. Come, come for me!"

He increased his pace just as you looked at him with teary eyes, the mixture of love and lust too much for you to handle. You cried out his name as you came hard, your muscles clenching around him and pushing him through the edge seconds after.

He rode wave after wave of please until both of you were spent. He pulled away and collapsed next to you, panting but smiling. You smiled back up at him, still finding it hard to come back down to earth after such a high. You saw as he quickly disposed of the used condom and cleaned himself up a bit, handing you another towel to do the same.

Once clean, you melted into his awaiting embrace feeling yourself already drifting off. He picked a nearby blanket in which he wrapped you in after kissing your forehead.

"I love you. You were... incredible."

"I love you too, my ghoul." You managed to kiss his cheek once more before sleep finally took you over, the distant sound of the creatures that inhabited the woods fading as you drifted into dreamland.


End file.
